


Mikor?

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Isolation, Pandemics, Self-Isolation, inspired by current events, lockdown - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Lucifer gondoskodik a barátairól a kijárási tilalom idején. Azaz Lucifer visszatér a pokolból, hogy szembesüljön a világjárvány okozta változásokkal.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 1





	Mikor?

Chloe sóhajtott egyet halkan és meglehetősen frusztráltan. Ez annak volt a jele, hogy a nyomozó hamarosan megosztja vele nem túl hízelgő véleményét. Csak résnyire nyitotta ki az ajtót, és tartotta, nehogy be tudjon lépni a lakásba. Lucifer máris megbánta, hogy az utóbbi időben volt olyan előzékeny, hogy leszokott a kopogtatás nélküli betörésről, és maradt a jóval emberibb és udvariasabb csengetésnél.

Most bent is lehetne, és megölelhetné Chloét. Érezné a haja illatát, hogy jól emlékezett-e rá lent, a pokolban.

Ehelyett kint ácsorog szigorúan a küszöb előtt.

– Megbeszéltük, hogy nem jöhetsz be. – Chloe fáradt volt, és valahogy szomorú. Aggódott? Bosszankodott? Nehéz volt rájönni. Lucifer elszokott a halandóktól. – Trixie beteg, és én nem akarom, hogy megfertőzzön.

– Én vagyok az ördög.

– Aki vérzik, ha a közelben vagyok. Lehet, hogy meg is betegedhetsz, ha itt vagy velünk – magyarázta Chloe. – Ki tudja, hogyan hatna a szervezetedre ez a vírus. Inkább nem kockáztatok.

Lucifer élesen szívta be a levegőt, meg akarta nyugtatni Chloét, hogy minden rendben lesz, de nem szólt végül semmit. Nem tudhatja, nem? Az ördög nem hazudik.

– Rendben van, Chloe – mondta, és az ajtó túloldalán Chloe sóhajtott a neve hallatán. Letette a csomagot a bejárati ajtó elé. – Kopogok, és utána várj, aztán kijöhetsz a csomagért. Hoztam mindent, amire szükségetek lehet.

Chloe szipogott az ajtó túloldalán, de a hangja könnyű volt:

– Köszönöm, Lucifer!

Lucifer kopogott, aztán szárnyra kapott.

Türelmesnek kell lennie, néhány hónapot jósolnak, míg lecseng a járvány, és utána újra megölelhetik egymást. Mi ez a néhány hét a pokolban elviselt évekhez képest?

Kibírják. Annyi mindenen átjutottak már.

Csak olyan jó lenne megölelni, olyan jó lenne a hajszálait az állán érezni, és elmondani, hogy mennyire szereti.

Hamarosan.


End file.
